La propuesta
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: El odio y la venganza eran lo único que la impulsaba a seguir viva luego de presenciar como sus seres queridos eran asesinados de la manera más cruel. Ella creyó que él solo se estaba burlando de ella, pero resultó que los combates tenían un signifiado más profundo que un sádico entretenimiento. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante la descabellada propuesta de aquel ser maligno?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, Mina-san!**

 **Bueno, se me ocurrió este mini fic que probablmente será un two o three shot. Eso depende de ustedes.**

 **Ojalá les guste.**

Despertó entre medio de los escombros. El sol del amanecer la iluminó y fue como si una pedrada le diera en el rostro. Apenas pudo levantarse. Tenía numerosas heridas en todo el cuerpo y magulladuras en la carne debido a los golpes que aquel ser maligno le había asestado la noche anterior.

Otra vez.

No recordaba cuantas veces se había enfrentado a él, pero no importaba, aún no podía apaciguar la cólera y el dolor que habían nacido un año atrás. Cada día entrenaba en los bosques más salvajes del mundo, en las montañas o incluso en el mar cuando las tormentas más peligrosas tomaban el control de las aguas, lo hacía con el objetivo de adueñarse de un gran poder que pudiera destruir a aquel individuo de una buena vez.

Tenía sed y hambre de poder, de venganza, de fuerza, de fortaleza...

Sin embargo, no importaba cuan fuerte se volviera, aquel individuo siempre la vencia, y mantenía aquella sonrisa ladina y perversa como si tan solo jugara con ella. Exacto. Solo un mero juego para él. Se divertía golpeandola y haciendola sufrir recordandole que él había sido el causante de la muerte de su hija, de su esposo y de sus amigos.

No quedaba nadie. Estaba sola.

Aún recordaba el fatídico día en que su mundo se hizo añicos frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. El fin de la humanidad había llegado un día donde el cielo lloraba sin parar y rugía en forma de truenos y rayos. Había llegado a creer que la furia de los dioses se desataba sobre los mortales.

Los guerreros Z, incluído su esposo, habían tenido que ir a la batalla solo para encontrarse con el rostro de la muerte. Aquel nuevo enemigo había sido tan poderoso que los venció fácilmente. Ni Gokú ni Vegeta fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarlo, pero al final, al menos habían podido acabar con el aliado de aquel terrible enemigo. Eso fue lo que realmente había desencadenado la furia de ese ser y lo que firmó la sentencia de muerte de los guerreros que luchaban por la justicia.

De eso ya un año. La población mundial había quedado reducida a menos del veinte por ciento, y todos ellos luchaban sin descanso contra el macabro. Habían creado una resistencia liderada por una de las mujeres más duras, fuertes y valientes que ella hubiera visto: Mai. Ella había sido testigo de como el lado guerrero de Mai había estallado a causa de la muerte de Trunks Brief. No obstante, nada de lo que ellos hiciera era suficiente. Black Gokú era un ser invencible que disfrutaba de matar. Si aún no había acabado con los humanos, no era porque no pudiera, sino porque estaba jugando con ellos, incluyendola. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¡Ese maldito se había atrevido a matar a Krillin y a Marron! Y le había perdonado la vida porque ella era las más poderosa de los tres y porque vio en sus ojos la encarnación de los más corrosivos sentimientos de dolor, angustia y furia. Así es. Black supo inmediatamente que si la dejaba con vida ella le podría brindar mucho más entretenimiento que los patéticos humanos que fácilmentente aniquilaba. Ella era solo un juguete, un juguete que podía golpear y hacer sufrir a su antojo. Ése era su extasis, esa era su diversión, su placer morboso.

Y por eso nunca la mataba.

Caminó tambaleandose de un lado a otro. Tenía una herida en la pierna que la hacía caminar con dificultad. No tenía energías ni para volar por eso se limitó a seguir a pie. Luego tendría oportunidad recobrar energías y volver a Kame House.

Sola.

Logró encontrar algo de comida, y dormir un poco. Pasaron un par de días y ya se sentía renovada, pero el dolor y la furia aún seguían ahí. Black no hacía acto de aparición por lo cual volvió a Kame House hasta que volviera a sentir el ki del maldito.

Continuó entrenando como nunca. Sus músculos habían aumentado, sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos y su resistencia en combate habían crecido considerablemente.

No era una mujer que le gustara luchar en equipo, pero muchas veces armaba planes con Mai y su ejercito para luchar contra Black, pero a pesar de que coordinaran bien, el bastardo siempre salía ileso. No importaba las armas que usaran, no importaban los meétodos ni las veces que lo enfrentaran, aquel individuo con la apariencia de Son Gokú no recibía ningún daño significativo, y si lo hacía, tenía una extraordinaria capacidad de curación ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! Quería verlo muerto, quería que pagara por lo que le había hecho a su familia.

-Es él... -susurró la de cabellos rubios.

Él había hecho acto de presencia nuevamente. Ella se preparó para el combate y abandonó Kame House para volver a enfrentarlo. Una vez frente a Black, pudo observar la carnicería de la cual estaba rodeado y tenía el privilegio de ser el causante. Habían muchos cuerpos mutilados, otros quemados y algunos simplemente estaban inertes sin ninguna causa de muerte visible. Así es. A Black le gustaba matar de diferentes formas para no aburrirse, un hábito que ella notó que había adquirido recientemente.

-¿No es una noche maravillosa? -habló Black con aquella tipica sonrisa presuntuosa y perversa que Diesiocho aberraba.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente apretó los puños con gran ira y se lanzó a la batalla. Cómo siempre, los puños y las patadas se asestaban el uno contra el otro. Black notó que la mujer se había vuelto un poco más poderosa en la última semana que él no había aparecido, pero no importaba, era imposible que pudiera hacerle daño. Él podía predecir perfectamente sus movimientos. Sin embargo, se dejó golpear un poco para que no fuera muy aburrido, luego comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, y ahora era él quien la golpeaba: en el rostro, en el estómago, en los brazos, en las piernas, en las costillas, en el pecho...

Y luego ella... cayó.

Impactó contra el piso. De no ser porque era un androide su cuerpo se hubiera hecho añicos hace mucho tiempo. Como muchas otras veces, apenas podía moverse, quizás Black la dejaría y se iría ya que sabía que estaba en su límite.

-Esta vez no correras con la misma suerte. -declaró el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias.

-¿Q-Qué? -dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Te eliminaré. -sentenció. -No puedes hacerte mucho más fuerte, y a pesar de que me has brindado entretenimiento ya me cansé de jugar siempre a lo mismo.

Una punsada de miedo le recorrió las entrañas a la fémina. ¿La iba a matar?

-A menos...

Diesiocho lo miró desconcertada. La sonrisa de Black se amplió aún más, eso le dio un terrible escalofrío.

-Quiero que estés conmigo. -finalmente lanzó.

La expresión de la androide fue de total estupefacción. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho?

-¿De qué diablos hablas? -le preguntó agresiva.

Ahora se sentía asqueada.

-Lo que oíste. Purgaré este mundo completamente y yo seré el nuevo gobernante de la nueva raza.

-¿Nueva raza?

Aún no entendía lo que Black tenía planeado.

-Así es. Crearé una nueva raza con una inteligencia superior. Una raza digna de este bello planeta, una a la cual yo gobernaré.

Ya estaba empezando a comprender, y eso la estremeció. ¿Acaso él quería que ella...?

-Necesito que estés a mi lado para lograr ese objetivo. Necesito a alguien fuerte que pueda procrear a la nueva raza. Además... tu me gustas. -reveló. -Eres fuerte e inteligente. Por eso te elegí.

La mirada de disieocho era la de alguien que posaba sus ojos sobre los de un completo demente. Practicamente quedó boquiabierta por aquella proposición. Le parecía increíble que algo tan descabellado siquiera hubiera pasado por su mente. Un insulto tras otro empezó a invadir su mente. Iba a hacer una perfecta selección de primera calidad de las palabras más secas y hoscas que se le hubiera ocurrido. No obstante, tuvo una mejor idea.

Algo ocurrió en menos de un parpadeo. Había sido sorprendente. Black la hizo desear incluso más que antes. Sí. Definitivamente ella era la indicada, ella era quien debía ser la que gobernara con él, la única que era digna de serlo.

De pronto, había sentido un fuerte impacto en su lado derecho del rostro, apenas había podido ver el momento en que la fémina se lo había propinado. Estaba extasiado. Disiocho era fascinante, increíble, y aquella agresividad hacía que le atrayera aún más.

-Esta es mi respuesta. -finalmente habló la de ojos celestes con expresión de gran ira.

-Eres perfecta. -declaró aún sintiendo el dolor de su puño sobre su rostro.

Le encantaba ese dolor. Todo lo que viniera de ella le encantaba, de hecho aprovechó esa oportunidad para poner su brazo derecho sobre su cintura y acercarla repentinamente hacia él. De inmediato notó que ella se desconcertó ante tan repentina acción. Eso le gustaba.

¿En qué pensaba? ¿Acaso era enserio? Él de verdad iba a...

Black la obligó a acercarse lentamente hacia él sin importarle el forcejeo desesperado que ella hacía para liberarse de su fuerte agarre.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Acaso realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Acaso iba a besarla? ¡De ninguna manera permitiría eso! Pero no podía soltarse. ¡No lograba hacerlo!

Faltaba poco, muy poco. Estaba a escasos milimetros de rozar su piel. Finalmente probaría los labios de aquella mujer que le había gustado casi desde el momento en que la vio. Sí. Ella estaría con él. Sería suya porque no le quedaba otra opción.

-Eres mía. -sentenció en un susurro.

-¡NO! -gritó de repente.

Rapidamente, puso una mano sobre el pecho de Black, y sin importar que el ataque la dañara a ella también, disparó ki haciendo que una terrible explosión los separara al instante. Sin duda había salido muy lastimada, pero definitivamente eso era mucho mejor que ser besada por un ser tan detestable como él.

-¡Escúchame bien, maldito bastardo! -exclamó mientras las heridas sangraban -¡Antes de estar junto a alguien como tu prefiero mil veces ser asesinada y que mi alma se pudra en el infierno! ¡Mataste a mi hija y a mi esposo! ¡¿Cómo siquiera se te puede ocurrir que yo aceptaría algo así?! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame de una vez! ¡Almenos así podré estar junto a ellos! -vociferó entre lágrimas.

La sonrisa de Black se desvaneció. Ahora la miraba de manera fría. Si no sería suya entonces no valía la pena que siguiera viva.

-Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, cumpliré tu deseo.

Levantó su brazo derecho y apuntó a Diesiocho con la palma de su mano. Era un completo desperdicio, ella en verdad le gustaba y la hubiera tratado como a una reina, pero después de todo, su estúpido lado humano no desaparecía, su moral se había convertido en una barrera inquebrantable que ni siquiera él podía derribar. Bien. Si eso deseaba, se encargaría de matarla.

-Adiós, Diesiocho. Es una verdadera lástima que todo tenga que terminar así luego de la magnifica oportunidad que acabas de desperdiciar.

Una bola de ki emergió de su mano. Esta vez todo sería diferente, esta vez no mataría con aquella típica sonrisa sádica que mostraba cuando se encargaba de exterminar a los humanos. No. Esta vez su expresión era impertérrita.

Estaba apunto de ejecutarla. No obstante, algo lo atacó por la espalda: un gran poder que lo hirió de gravedad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Inmediatamente sintió el ki de quien se había atrevido a atacarlo.

No lo pudo creer.

No, era imposible, era imposible que fuera él ¡Totalmente imposible!

-No puede ser... -dijo en voz baja y con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

Diesiocho no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, solo supo que algo, o alguien había atacado a Black, pero una nube de polvo y humo invadió el lugar y no le dejó ver quien era el que lo había hecho, y lo único que pudo hacer fue debilitarse después de sentir los efectos mortíferos que su propio ataque le había provocado. Casi caía al duro y frío suelo, pero alguien la sostuvo entre sus brazos y se la llevó volando. Eso es todo lo que pudo percibir antes de cerrar los ojos.

Black quiso perseguir al maldito que se había llevado a Diesiocho, pero unos ataques de ki mucho más poderosos de lo que los recordaba, impactaron contra él, y entre eso y la nube de polvo, aquel sujeto pudo escapar con la de cabellos rubios en brazos.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Black con los úños apretados. -La próxima vez me encargaré de que realmente mueras. -declaró recobrando la compostura. Pronto tendría el placer de volverlo a matar. Esta ves, para siempre.

Sonrió con sadismo.

-0o0-

Sus ojos se abrieron debilmente. Era de día y estaba acostada en una de las habitaciones de Kame House. Pero... ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-¿Qué diablos...? -susurró al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba bruscamente de la cama. De inmediato sintió los efectos de las heridas que se había ganado durante la batalla con Black, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía mucho mejor que en aquel momento, y por supuesto, agradecía estar viva, pero mucho más agradecía el no haber sido besada por aquel ser tan repugnante. Sí. Eso era lo que más agradecía. ¡Ese sujeto estaba loco!

Sabía que no había aparecido en aquel lugar de la nada. Alguien la había llevado hasta ahí, alguien que la conocía y que conocía Kame House ¿Pero quién? Todos estaban muertos. Al principio se puso en alerta, pero luego se dio cuenta que nadie más que Black querría dañarla, además, había sido salvada, obviamente si eso había ocurrido, sea quien sea que la rescató no la quería muerta y no le haría daño. Lógica pura. Aunque en aquel mundo apocalíptico nunca se sabía.

Había escuchado unos ruidos. Probablemente provocados por la persona que la había salvado. Abandonó la habitación y caminó sigilosamente hasta el lugar donde provenía el sonido. A medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a la cocina. Sí. Ese era el lugar. Dio los últimos pasos, dobló una esquina y ahí lo vio.

Quedó helada.

-I-Impo...sible... -balbuceó con los ojos abiertos de manera desmesurada.

La respiración se quedó atascada en su garganta. No podía respirar. Estaba tan sorprendida y confundida que había quedado estática. Sin embargo, esa sensación pronto desapareció, y en lugar de eso, una gran mezcla de ira, odio y venganza arrasó con sus sentidos.

-¡TÚ! -gritó de repente.

Él se dio la la vuelta de repente, y se encontró con que un enorme puño estaba apunto de estrellarse con su rostro. Empero, sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y logró atajarlo con la palma de su mano.

-O-Oye trandquila. -se apresuró a decir con comida en la boca.

La fémina no le hizo caso e hizo uso de su otro puño, pero el varón tampoco tuvo dificultad en lidiar con ese ataque.

-¡Maldito! -exclamó la más baja. -¡Muerete de una maldita vez!

El otro masticó y tragó a duras penas el pan que había engullido en su boca y trató de detenerla con el habla.

-¡Espera, Diesiocho! -se apresuró a decir. -Soy yo, soy Gokú.

Pero ella parecía sorda ante sus palabras, entonces siguió propinandole ataques físicos destruyendo varias partes de la cocina. Gokú no tuvo otra opción que inmovilizarla rápidamente. Había logrado ponerla de espaldas y rodearla fuertemente con sus brazos para que no siguiera golpeandolo.

-¡Sueltame maldito!

-¡Escúchame! ¡Soy yo! ¡Gokú!

-¡Deja de decir mentiras! ¡Gokú fue asesinado por ti maldito!

Ella seguía forcejeando, odiaba estar pegada a su cuerpo. Pero sus intentos parecían ser nada en contra de aquel ser.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó confuso, pero supo que ella no contestaría. -No soy el Gokú de este tiempo. Vengo de otra línea de tiempo. -explicó.

-¿Qué? -inquirió confusa. Finalmente había dejado de forcejear.

Gokú sintió que al fin podía liberarla. Diesiocho se alejó de él lentamente y recapacitó. Lo que le decía no era tan descabellado, ya que recién caía en cuenta que él era quien había atacado a Black para salvarla.

-Vine aquí para acabar con Black. -señaló.

-¿Tú solo?

La expresión del sayajín se tornó seria de repente.

-Solo quedo yo. Todos han sido eliminados. Y el mundo del que vine quedó reducido a polvo estelar. Black destruyó la Tierra y yo apenas pude escapar. Eso fue hace días, cuando estaba tan débil y ni siquiera podía usar la teletrasportación para huir al planeta Kaio. Lo único que me quedó fue usar la máquina que fue lo que tenía cerca. Pero al parecer puse una fecha inexacta, quería ir un poco más al pasado cuando Black aún no había destruído a nuestros amigos. Estaba tan desesperado que no pensé bien la fecha y ahora el combustible se ha acabado. Supongo que estoy atrapado aquí.

-Que extraño, creía que lo que que quería era solo eliminar a los humanos, pero lo que es más raro... ¿cómo puedes venir del futuro si tu ya estás muerto para esta época.

-¿Eh? ¿Fui eliminado?

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije?!

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Gokú. Antes de ser asesinada por Black, Bulma había dicho que, según su investigación, la maquina podía enviar a los usuarios a diferentes lineas de tiempo, o sea que había varios futuros, y pasados diferentes donde podían variar los sucesos que pasaban.

-Creo que este no es mi pasado. -finalmente habló Gokú. -De donde yo vengo tu ya estás muerta, y Bulma mencionó que la maquina no es capaz de enviar a los usuarios a un pasado en especifico, sino que puede enviarme a otros muy diferentes al de donde yo provengo.

-Aquí todos están muertos. -manifestó con los ojos apunto de derramar lágrimas. -Nadie pudo contra Black. -Tú lograste destruir a Zamasu pero no al bastardo que robó tu cuerpo. Y como se enojó por lo que le hiciste al su yo del futuro él los mató a todos frente a ti para dejarte a lo último.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que tu eres la única que está viva? -inquirió desconcertado.

-Ese bastardo quiere que sea su compañera para procrear a una nueva raza.

-¿Eh?

-¿Y tu qué le dijiste?

-¡¿Tú qué crees, idiota?! El mató a Marron y a Krillin frente a mis propios ojos y me dejó vivir con el único proposito de jugar conmigo y burlarse. ¡Y a lo último me vino con esa propuesta tan absurda!

-Tranquila, Diesiocho. Encontraremos la manera de destruirlo, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda para hacerlo.

Gokú la observó bien, y notó que era mucho más poderosa que la Diesiocho de donde él provenía.

Tal vez tendrían posibilidades.

Continuará...

 **N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Lo hice todo de corrido. Como ya dije, será un two o three shot. Depende de cómo lo desarrolle, y por supuesto, de la demanda que tenga de parte de todos ustedes.**

 **Verás Diesiocho es mi personaje femenino favorito, por eso decidí que sea la protagonista de mi fic. La verdad no enuentro fics de ella como main charater, y por eso me anime a hacer este. Sé que está raro, pero bueno, algo nuevo viene bien. XD**

 **Por otro lado, también me encantó el personaje Black, y bueno la idea del enredo de la máquina del tiempo surjió viendo Dragon Ball Super. Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Para los que esperan la actualización del cap 31 de "Tribulaciones" Ya me falta poquito para terminarlo, y luego solo quedará la corrección. Probablemente hoy lo hubiera terminado, pero TENÍA que hacer este fic XD. Espero me disculpen.**

 **Bueno, esta es la primera vez que hago un fic de solo Dragon Ball. Siempre hago Crossovers, por supuesto, siempre incluyendo Dragon Ball.**

 **Me despido. Un saludo y espero ansiosa sus reviews X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, Mina-san!**

 **Aquí vengo con la segunda parte de este fic. Espero que lo disfrute.**

-¡Otra vez! -bramó Dieciocho apenas de pie.

-Ya es suficiente. Debes descansar. -la miró preocupado el sayajín.

-¡No! -negó con firmeza. Estaba totalmente agotada pero su voluntad de seguir no estaba a discusión. -¡Puedo seguir!

-Pero...

-Me estás viendo como algo que no soy, Gokú. -lo miró severo.

-¿De qué hablas? -inquirió el varón confundido.

No le contestó, simplemente hizo un movimiento rápido que el sayajín, sorprendentemente, no pudo prever. Ella se había acercado a él a una velocidad increíble y le había dado una patada a un costado de su cabeza haciendolo caer y arrastrandolo por el suelo. El sayajín no pudo creer aquella impresionante fuerza que de pronto había mostrado.

-No olvides quien soy, sayajín. -le habló con dureza y frialdad. -Nunca lo olvides.

Y luego de esas palabras se fue volando a algún lugar. Por otro lado, el de cabellos alborotados se limitó a mirarla desconcertado, casi en shock. ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? Es decir, él podía tener una idea de a que se refería. Ella no era humana, sino una androide, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que Diesiocho se refería a otra cosa. No entendió del todo el por qué, pero algo dentro de él le hizo compadecerla.

Había pasado casi un año desde que había llegado a esa época, y durante ese tiempo Diesiocho y él habían combatido a Black sin poder destruirlo. Al mismo tiempo, ellos dos entrenaban como nunca. Gokú nunca paraba de sorprenderse de las increibles habilidades que tenía la fémina. El entrenamiento entre ellos siempre era arduo y constante, especialmente de parte de la de cabellos rubios.

Desde _aquella vez_ , el varón nunca más la había visto llorar. Su personalidad era más parecida a la descripción que le había dado Trunks del futuro la primera vez que había ido a su línea de tiempo para advertirle que moriría de una enfermedad en el corazón. Diesiocho se había vuelto fría, dura, calculadora y cada vez más agresiva, pero también asombrosamente poderosa. No obstante, muchas veces no le importaba llevar su cuerpo hasta las últimas consecuencias contra Black e incluso durante el entrenamiento. La mayoría de las veces, cuando ya estaban muy heridos, el sayajín debía obligar a la mujer a retirarse puesto que su copia malvada los mataría sino retrocedían, y siempre después de que lo hacía se ganaba una gran paliza de parte de ella, reclamandole que aún no había terminado con el bastardo.

En esa línea de tiempo, el de cabellos negros se había dado cuenta de un par de diferencias que habían entre el Black de su tiempo y el Black que estaba enfrentando con la rubia. Primero: él no quería destruír la Tierra sino que quería repoblarla con una nueva raza, así que Gokú sintió cierto alivio ya que no había riesgo de que la destruyera al igual que había pasado con la Tierra de su línea de tiempo. Segundo: aparentemente este Black era aún más sádico y tenía una extraña obsesión con su compañera de pelea, y es por eso que no la mataba. Y por supuesto ella lo sabía, es por eso que cuando Gokú estaba sumamente herido, la fémina se ponía delante de él porque sabía que Black no la mataría. Ese era otro detalle curioso. El malevolo solía perder su compostura cuando Diesiocho lo protegía. En vez de sonreír de manera perversa y sádica como siempre lo hacía, parecía perder la cabeza y llenarse de ira. ¿Eso que significaba? El varón siempre le preguntaba a ella si sabía porqué Black se comportaba así, pero ella nunca le respondía o simplemente le decía que no lo sabía mirando a otro lado irritada.

Recordaba que una vez la rubia se le había adelantado en enfrentar a Black porque él justo había aparecido en un lugar donde ella estaba más cerca. Una vez que Gokú había llegado hasta donde ellos estaban, se sorprendió al encontrarse con que Black la había acorralado. ¿Qué tenía eso de extraño? Al decir verdad, Dieciocho sola no era rival para aquel ser tan poderoso, y perfectamente podía haberla acorralado para matarla. No obstante, Gokú sintió que aquella cercanía que tenía con ella iba mucho más de un intento por destruirla, de hecho, no parecía querer hacerlo, parecía algo más, algo que Gokú no entendía.

-Black... -musitó. Su repentina presencia le había helado la sangre, pero no precisamente porque haya sido tan de pronto, sino por la localización de su ki. -Él está...

-0o0-

La inmovilizó y la tomó del cuello con brusquedad. La resistencia de Dieciocho era impresionante como siempre. Ella seguía luchando contra su agarre como una fiera y lo miraba con el más profundo desprecio y odio. Eso le gustaba. Sin embargo, su acostumbrada sonrisa sádica no estaba presente como siempre. Black miraba a la fémina con cierto resentimiento en sus oscuros ojos. Quería matarla. Estaba muy enojado, o más apropiado sería decir que estaba colérico. Sería tan fácil apretar su mano un poco más para destrozar su cuello y finalmente quitarle la vida, pero algo se lo impedía.

¡Maldita sea!

La tiró a un lado con brusquedad. Se quedó mirandola de la misma forma que hasta el momento. ¡¿Por qué no podía matarla?! Tiempo atrás había decidido que si ella no era suya de nada serviría que siguiera con vida ¡¿Entonces por qué aún no la había eliminado?! ¡Había pasado casi un año desde que la androide lo había rechazado! ¡Casi un año desde aquel maldito que tenía su mismo rostro había venido de otra línea de tiempo! ¡Casi un año desde que pasaba todo su tiempo con la mujer que el había elegido para gobernar sobre el nuevo mundo! Sería tan fácil destruirlos a ambos, incluso si ella lo protegía tanto. ¡Maldita sea! Pero no podía. Apesar de que odiaba a ese sayajín incluso más que antes, los afilados y rencorosos ojos de Dieciocho siempre lo perseguían cuando atacaba a Gokú de muerte, y justo en ese momento él cesaba su ataque, y como descuido, se dejaba golpear por el maldito. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué le incómodaba tanto que ella lo mirara de esa forma?

Entre sus cavilaciones, la de cabellos rubios aprovecho su enfrascamiento para atacarlo con toda la furia que sentía. Lucía cansada pero aún seguía peleando. Ella era toda una guerrera, no conseguría a nadie más como ella.

La inmovilizó nuevamente y la trajó hacia él, luego pasó una de sus manos sobre su rostro y la aarició suavemente. ¿De dónde había sacado ese gesto tan extraño? No lo sabía, pero era lo que había nacido de él. Dieciocho quedó desconcertada ante el gesto, y sus ojos duros cedieron un poco. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Aceptame. -comenzó a hablar el de cabellos alborotados. -Sé mía. No te arrepentiras. -sus palabras ya no eran demandantes como otras veces. Había algo nuevo en el matiz de su voz, algo tan distinto que hasta el propio Black se sorprendió ante eso, pero era lo que ella le provocaba hacer, y no podía evitarlo, ya no quería evitarlo. Tenía que aceptar que había algo en él que no comprendía, pero de algo estaba seguro: necesitaba a esa mujer a su lado.

La de cabellos rubios lo miró confundida ¿Qué estaba pasando con ese sujeto? Él ya no la miraba como si fuera algo que tenía que poseer. Había otra cosa. Podría jurar que sus ojos se habían ablandado de una forma extraña que ella jamás se hubiera imaginado.

-¡Sueltame! -solo pudo decir ella.

-No. -negó rotundamente. -No quiero. Si te suelto te iras. Te irás con ese maldito sayajín. -sus ojos se llenaron de odio al referirse a él.

La mujer no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Era enserio? ¡¿Qué diablos se traía ese bastardo?!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sueltame! -exclamó nuevamente con su acostumbrada agresividad de vuelta.

-Te dije que no. Te quiero conmigo, te quiero a mi lado para siempre. Te haré inmortal si aceptas. Solo quedate conmigo. -insitió.

-¡Basta! ¡Te dije que no! ¡No me importa ser parte de tu nuevo gobierno ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto?!

-¡Maldita sea, Diesiocho! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Esto va más allá del nuevo gobierno!

-¡Sueltame! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

-¡No! -volvió a negarse. -Aceptame. Acepta mi propuesta.

-¡Demon...!

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y quedó estática cuando los escasos centímetros que habían entre ellos fueron reducidos a nada. Así es. Los ojos de la fémina se abrieron de manera desmesurada producto del shock que aquella acción le había provocado. Incluso, le costaba procesar el acontecimiento, tanto, que parecía no poder salir de aquel estado de letargo en cual había caído.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había juntado sus labios con los de ella? No entendía nada de lo que hacía. Esa mujer le hacía hacer cosas sin sentido, sin embargo... le había gustado... Sí. Tenía que aceptarlo. La había besado y le había encantado. Sentía que ya no podía separarse de esa fémina que había hecho que algo desconocido naciera en él.

La soltó poco a poco. Diesiocho aún parecía encerrada en alguna especie de trance. Se preguntó qué es lo que había sentido con aquel roce de sus pieles. Tenía muchas ansias de saberlo.

-¡BLACK! -se escuchó una exclamación de pronto.

El malevolo giró su cabeza y casi al mismo momento en que lo hizo, Gokú lo atacó alejandolo de la androide.

-¡¿Qué le haces a Dieciocho?!

El otro no respondió, lo único fue dibujar una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. ¿Qué era esa expresión? Gokú no lo entendía. Black siempre sonreía de manera procaz, pero esa sonrisa en particular lo desconcertó. Por un instante miró a su compañera mientras lo atacaba. Ella estaba bien. No estaba lástimada, o sea, no más de lo que ya estaba, entonces, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Y por qué ella parecía no estar en sí. Lo que normalmente haría sería atacar a Black con toda la furia que él le provocaba, pero simplemente parecía una estatua.

-Dieciocho será mía. -declaró de pronto el oscuro ser.

Gokú alzó una ceja. Aquellas palabras tan extrañas hicieron que él perdiera el ritmo de los golpes, algo que fue bien aprovechado por el otro y darle un gran golpe en la boca de su estómago y dejarlo sin aire. Luego, Black le dio unas cuantas patadas más y lo hizo caer. Una vez que el sayajín terminó en el suelo con innumerables heridas, el malevolo formó su espada maligna y lo apuntó con ella al pecho amenazandolo con atravezarle en corazón.

-Ríndete ante tu inevitable destino. Tu morirás y me llevaré a Dieciocho conmigo.

-Ella no quiere ser parte de tu plan macabro. -manifestó Gokú.

-Sí lo hará. Ella será mi reina, y la madre de la nueva raza.

-Sigues con eso. Ella ya te dij...

-¡Silencio, humano! -le espetó. -Eres una sucia criatura. Un error que yo debo encargarme de eliminar. Dieciocho es el único ser digno del nuevo mundo.

Por más que lo escuchaba no lo entendía. Black parecía demasiado obsesionado con ella. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería de ella? Algo le decía que había algo más allá de lo que decían sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocuriendo?

-Black... -se escuchó en un susurro.

El aludido dirigió su mirada hacia la voz que pronunció su nombre. Era ella. Dieciocho lo había llamado, y él no podía sentirse más afortunado. El sonido de esos vocablos en sus labios sonaban gloriosos, pero aquel arrobamiento desapareció cuando miró sus ojos. Los dos fanales de la cabellos rubios era de un celeste claro, límpido, y al mismo tiempo, tan salvajes como el mar embravecido. Sin embargo, ahora tenían un matiz completamente diferente, había algo más reflejados en ellos, ahora eran perturbadoramente oscuros y aquella mirada glaciar casi le heló la sangre. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Qué había pasado?

Recondó. Sí. Ella había recordado, había recordado todo lo que había pasado como si una explosión de remembranzas hubieran colisionado en su mente y también como si hubieran contaminado su alma y su escencia. Así es. Algo corrosivo e infausto había terminado por despertar dentro de ella, algo que hasta ese momento había sido paulatino, pero que, con ese beso se había terminado por desatar de manera brusca y violenta. Ahora todo su ser estaba contaminado, envenenado, consumido por los sentimientos más cáusticos que ella había sentido jamás.

Otra vez.

Mientras le dedicaba aquella mirada de profundo odio y desprecio, aquellos recuerdos perduraban en su mente, estos se repetían una y otra vez como una pelicula sin fin, recordandose a sí misma la maquina de sangre y muerte insaciable que ella había sido antes de conocer al único hombre que había podido mitigar todo eso. Él, Krillin, había sido el único que la había amado, que la había salvado, que la había tratado como una humana cuando todos la despreciaban y le temían, él le había dado una familia, él le había devuelto la humanidad, las ganas de vivir. No obstante, aquello se había esfumado con su muerte y la de su hija. Nunca más los vería, y Dieciocho siempre lo había tenido presente desde su muerte, pero ahora lo tenía más presente que nunca, mucho más ahora que aquel ser despreciable se había atrevido a besarla ¡Él! Él que era el responsable del dolor y el odio insoportable que albergaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Sentía que iba a explotar, sentía que la ira era tanta que la sofocaba, ella no solo quería matarlo, ella quería hacerle padecer hasta la última gota de todo lo que causó en ella cuando le quitó la luz a su vida.

Y sabía como lo haría.

-Acepto. -habló con una voz neutra.

-¿Eh? -dijo Gokú confuso.

Por un momento, Black se quedó sin aliento. ¿Había sido su imaginación? Él había visto aquella mirada en ella que era difícil de explicar, pero que mostraba la más fría oscuridad y odio que hubiera visto en una criatura, pero había sido un momento tan efímero que perfectamente se pudo haber confundido.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y decidió creer en lo que las palabras de la fémina decían. Sí. Practicamente podía haber corrido hacia ella para plantarle otro beso, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que ella no lo hacía porque deseara estar a su lado, sino porque ya estaba cansada de luchar una batalla sin fin y que estaba perdida, pero también era consciente que ese beso había movido algo en ella. Sí. Lo más probable es que se hubiera dado cuenta que muy dentro de ella también sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia él.

-Perfecto. -sonrió de lado con la mirada clavada en la mujer que tanto lo obsesionaba.

-¿Qué...? -musitó icrédulo el de traje naranja. -Dieciocho, ¿estás hablando enserio? -la perplejidad estaba escrita en su rostro.

-Ya no lucharé más. -declaró la rubia. -Estoy cansada. Además... -miró a Black con una sonrisa. -Tal vez esto funcione. Tu no estás tan mal.

-Dime que es una broma. -manifestó Gokú aún sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Él me quitó a mi familia. -dijo con dureza. -Es su deber devolvermela.

El sayajín se levantó inmediatamente y fue hasta ella rápidamente. La tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos tratando de discernir alguna explicación a su repentina decisión, pero lo único que consiguió fue una dedicatoria de la más sombría hostilidad.

-Tu nunca me agradaste, sayajín. -dijo Dieciocho tajante. -Poco me importa lo que suceda con tu vida. Te usé para incrementar mis poderes, pero eso ya no será necesario.

Y luego de esas palabras, Gokú sintió que algo filoso le atravezaba el pecho desde atrás. Sus ojos se engrandecieron como nunca antes y sus pupilas se redujeron a más no poder. La sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones y pronto impregnaron todo su traje. Sus energías se drenaron rápidamente hasta caer de rodillas al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse. Sí. Estaba frío, helado, totalmente congelado, pero no solo a causa de la terrible herida que sabía que Black le había propinado por atrás, sino por los ojos de Dieciocho. Así es. Gokú sintió que aquella mirada tan álgida e indiferente había sido mucho más dolorosa que la cuchilla del perverso ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto en un solo instante?

En ningún momento él había dejado de mirarla de manera fija, ni siquiera cuando terminaba de caer al suelo en su propio charco de sangre. No sabía por qué, pero había tenido la necesidad de mirarla hasta sus últimos instantes de vida. Por otro lado, la rubia no tuvo el menor inconveniente en sostenerle la mirada. Tenía la frente en alto de manera altiva y sin un solo atisbo de pena o piedad. Si la vida le había quitado todo al igual que antes, entonces ella volvería a ser la misma maquina sedienta de muerte de ese entonces, y todavía más cruel, mucho más. Sí. Black pagaría la muerte de Krillin y Marron, lo pagaría muy caro.

Sin importar a todo el que tuviera que sacrificar para llevarlo a cabo.

Continuará...

 **N/A: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué merezco? ¿Un review? ¿Un tomatazo? ¿Un chanclazo? jajajajaja Hice este cap escuchando una canción de Epica (Never Enough) ¡Me encanta!**

 **Bueno, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Si así fue dejen sus comentarios, please. Me gusta mucho leerlos.**

 **Por sierto, si les gusta Dieciocho he hecho un Drabble de ella para el reto de Halloween de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" titulado "Formateo". Si gustan pasar a leer son más que bienvenidos.**

 **Silvin Lewis Dragneel: ¡Hola! ¡Ay no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que te haya gustado! Más que eso fue un honor. ¿Por qué? Pues he leído algunos de tus fics y escribes de maravilla, por eso me hace muy feliz que otra autora lea mis escritos y opine X3. Bueno, espero que este cap también te haya gustado. ¡Dieciocho es la mejor XD! ¡Saludos!**


End file.
